


come play with us hyung

by nslutzen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Boyfriend Endgame, Choking, Crying, Degradation, Fluff, Handcuffs, M/M, Multi, Omorashi, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nslutzen/pseuds/nslutzen
Summary: tae goes to the dreamies dorm deciding to make them some dinner, but finds that only the two youngest are therehe’s still about to cook when he starts to hear weird sounds coming from one of the rooms upstairsimagine his surprise when he sees the two maknaes “having fun”





	come play with us hyung

**Author's Note:**

> [my twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/egirlicious)
> 
>  
> 
> [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/kittielicious)

taeyong has had a nice relaxing day, it was refreshing to not have a schedule, and it’s been quiet with most of the members gone out to do stuff.

he was bored now though, and decided he’d go over to the dreamies dorm and cook them a good dinner. it’s been some time since he’s really cooked anything what with comebacks, concerts, photo shoots and interviews left right AND center. and since he’s been so busy he’s missed the youngest members.

after a quick grocery run taeyong let himself inside the youngers’ dorms to begin cooking, and was setting the ingridients up in the kitchen when he heard sounds coming from upstairs. he was gonna leave it alone, knowing the kids like to play fight and play video games and would always voice their frustrations or the celebrations, but then the noises sounded as if one of them was in pain. mother mode activated, tae walked up the stairs to the room the noise was coming from, and found it was from the two youngest.

“lele? sungie? are you two okay?” taeyong knocked on the door to give them a signal he was there, but the noises got louder as if they hadn’t heard him, so of course taeyong opened the door ready to do damage control if someone was hurt, but the scene he opened the door to had him shocked, speechless and red in the face.

jisung had chenle handcuffed to the headboard, with a plug in him and a small egg vibrator buzzing on his cock.

he stood and stared at the scene for a good minute, not believing the two were engaging in such and act, when jisung looked up.

“oh hey hyung.” 

hey hyung? taeyong just walked in on the two maknaes fucking and all he had to say was hey hyung?

“why are you just standing there? did you want to join or…”

wait wait wait what the fuck and why.

chenle looked over at him from where he was being...pleasured (read: punished), and tae sucked in and choked on his breath at the lustful, lost and glassy eyes that bore into his soul, into his mind where maybe he’s had a thought of doing something with them- 

tae shook himself out of it and started to back out from the room. 

“w-where you going hyungie? don’t you wanna have fun…” chenle breathed out, twitching and shaking on the bed. 

“you-you can’t be serious right now.” taeyong choked out, not believing the words that came out of chenle’s mouth. maybe he was just speaking in mandarin and i’m just losing my mind right now.

“hm we’re both very serious hyung. you should join us, i promise it’ll feel so good.” as jisung started speaking, he turned off the vibrator, and got up from the bed backing tae into the door behind him, pressing his hands next to his head.

two things ran through taeyong’s mind at this moment: 

i really want this

and since when did jisung get so tall?

“i uh...shouldn’t…”

“but why not hyung? we’ll take good care of you and make it worth your time.” jisung whispered, leaned in close to taeyong, their noses just a few inches away from each other. the youngest tilted his head, taking one hand off the door and brushing tae’s bangs away from his eyes. 

“come on hyung, i want you, lele wants you, and i know very well you want us. i’ve heard our names from your mouth many times. those dreams must be fun right?” he smirked and leaned in to where their lips were nearly touching.

taeyong closed his eyes, wishing that what was about to happen is real and not just another one of his secret wet dreams (well not really secret if they knew).

“but we can’t, you guys are-“

“we really don’t care, taeyong”

the lack of honorifics did it for him, and there, pressed against the door of jisung’s room, by jisung himself, with chenle laying on the bed naked and stretched open, he whined and kissed jisung.

jisung chuckled into the kiss and leaned closer so that his forearms were pressed on the door and his body up against the other’s.

taeyong moaned into the kiss, moving his hands to grip tightly at the hem of jisung’s shirt. he squeezed his eyes further, still not believing what was going on. jisung was just slipping his tongue into the older’s mouth when chenle spoke up from the bed.

“you know as much as i like watching, i’d love to be participating.”

jisung pulled away from tae, making him whine and move closer as he wasn’t done yet. jisung turned and walked back over to the bed, leaving taeyong panting at the door. he leans over chenle, leaving kisses all over his neck, sucking and biting small hickeys on him.

“mm sorry baby taeyong is just distracting.”

jisung moves up to remove the handcuffs, then sits up against the headboard and pulls the other into his lap so that his back is to the younger’s chest. jisung glides his hand up and down the smaller’s body, pinching and flicking his nipples and softly touching his leaking cock. chenle moans and leans his head back against jisung, looking over to taeyong still in his position at the door.

“why are you still over there hyung, i said come have fun.” chenle makes grabby hands at him, and taeyong slowly stumbles over to the bed, sitting at the edge not sure what he should do.

jisung speaks up from where he’s playing with lele’s hole, stretching him open. “come closer taeyong, i promise my bite will feel good.” he taps on chenle’s thighs, and chenle moves behind taeyong and wraps his arms around him, head leaning on his shoulder.

taeyong moves so he’s in between jisung’s legs, face aflame. “jisung-ah, i’m your hyung you should speak to me-“ he cuts taeyong off.

“i’ll speak to you however i want. i’m the hyung now taeyong and you’ll do as i say right?”

taeyong blushes even harder if that was possible and moved back a little. “no sungie that’s not-“

a loud crack sounded throughout the room.

he slapped me

he slapped me

and i liked it

“i said, i’m hyung.” jisung growled out. he ran his hands through tae’s hair and then grabbed and pulled on his roots. taeyong cried out, although it was more in pleasure than pain. “i’m your hyung, and you’re my toy.” he pulled taeyong by his hair so that his mouth was by his ears.

“be a good boy and say it for me.” 

taeyong broke.

a few tears ran down his face, and he sobbed at the feeling jisung was giving him. “i-i’m hyung’s toy…” 

chenle rubbed his hands up and down taeyong’s stomach, then moved down to press at his cock, straining in his jeans. he pressed kisses on his neck and shoulders, whispering how he’s so petty when he cries, such a good boy he’s being.

“aw why are you crying baby? just some words from me and you’re already needy like this?” jisung teased taeyong, letting go of his hair to unbutton his jeans. 

taeyong looked down and hid his face, embarrassed for being so desperate with barely anything done to him.

jisung looked up to chenle, signaling for him to help strip taeyong of his clothes that kept tae from being bare to them.

chenle grabbed the hem of his shirt, and tugged at it, letting taeyong know he wanted it off. tae lifted his arms and let the smaller take it off him, starting to quiet down a bit. he then lifted up off the bed to take off his pants and underwear, chenle throwing it somewhere across the room.

taeyong sat back down on the bed, suddenly very embarrassed at being stared at so intently by jisung. “hyungie, you too…” taeyong blushed at the thought of a naked jisung.

jisung grinned at stripped down, loving the way taeyong’s face got redder at his shirt being taken off. jisung stopped before he got to his sweats, moving to sit at his desk chair.

“i’ve decided i won’t join yet. go play with lele, yongie, i’m sure he’s been very neglected.”

taeyong whined and turned around to face chenle, shuffling on his knees so that they were touching. chenle smiled and held his neck, leaning up on his knees to hover above taeyong. “come on yongie i wanna kiss.”

taeyong slowly moved his face closer to chenle, putting his arms around chenle’s hips and closing his eyes. he held his breath, waiting for his lips to meet the other’s. he gasped as they finally met, and chenle immediately took the chance to lick into the older’s mouth, moaning at the taste.

“you taste really sweet yongie.” chenle pulled back to mumble that before going back in, tilting his head for better access.

taeyong felt overwhelmed, and it was just a kiss. he moved closer, pushing his body against chenle’s so they were flush together, and kissed back harder. he pushed his tongue into chenle’s mouth, and chenle pushed back, until it was a game to see who would take over. chenle won.

jisung sat watching the scene, rubbing himself to his two babies having fun together. he watched as chenle pulled back and taeyong moved in to suck hickeys into chenle’s neck, making him release soft whimpers.

chenle pushes so that tae fell back and he on top, moving a hand in between them to hold both of their cocks, rubbing them together. taeyong whined into his neck, moving his hands down to squeeze at chenle’s ass.

chenle removed his hand and sat up on tae’s lap, circling his waist and grinding down on tae. taeyong whimpered and grinded his hips up trying to get more friction.

“already needy kitten?” jisung spoke up from his front row seat to the show. taeyong opened his eyes, glassy and tearing up. “hyungie, please. want you.” taeyong raises his hands up in his direction, before shooting back down to grip tightly at chenle’s waist, chenle grinding down harder.

“but chenle’s giving you a lot already. isn’t he enough baby? you need me too?”

taeyong nodded his head, pulling chenle down to rest against him but still looking at jisung. “hyung please. i’ve been good right?”

jisung tilted his head as if he was thinking about if tae has been good. he watched chenle start kissing and sucking at his nipples, making taeyong whine and twitch. 

“aw yongie these are really sensitive aren’t they? that’s so cute.” chenle sat back up, slowing down his movements but moving to pinch and play with taeyong’s nipples.

“don’t tease him too much puppy, he’ll cum too soon.”

“aw but i was having fun.” chenle whined, but got off of taeyong much to both of their displeasures.

jisung got up, moving back to them. he got back into his previous position against the headboard. he pulled taeyong up and into his lap, chenle moving to sit next next to jisung. 

jisung grabbed the lube from the nightstand, setting it down on the bed to rub his thumbs.

jisung leaned in to whisper in his ear. “hyung, you can stop anytime you want to okay? you don’t have to do anything you don’t want. just say so and everything stops.”

taeyong smiles and nodded his head in understanding. “it’s ok hyung, i want this. i want you, both of you.” taeyong whispered into his neck, before looking up to chenle. he grabs jisung’s hands, pitting them on his thighs. “now will hyung play with me now?”

“desperate for my hands on you huh kitten?” jisung smirked and ran his hands down tae’s back to cup his supple ass.

taeyong whined and pushed his hands onto jisung’s chest, pushing his ass out further to press more into jisung’s hands. “don’t tease hyungie.” 

“yea hyung, don’t be mean to yongie he’s such a good boy.” chenle piped up, wrapping his arms around jisung’s neck from the side. he kissed sung’s cheek, nuzzling his neck. “come on hyungie wouldn’t it be nice to open him up for you to fuck?”

jisung eyed taeyong, he could see the eager look on his face, desperate for jisung to use him.

“mm please hyungie. you said i was your toy right? so come play with me.” taeyong pouted, bouncing on jisung’s lap a little. 

jisung hummed, reaching his hand back into taeyong’s hair and ran his hands through it. taeyong loved the feeling, it was like he was being pet.

then jisung gripped his hair and yanked his head backwards, taeyong whimpering as he looked up at the ceiling. jisung slowly pressed small kisses and sucks on tae’s neck, other hand reaching for the lube.

he let go of taeyong’s hair, uncapping and squeezing some out on his fingers. he rubbed them a bit to warm them up, before pulling taeyong to lie on jisung’s chest.

jisung circled a finger around his rim, taeyong mewling slightly. it didn’t help that chenle left kisses on the back of his neck and shoulders.

“little kitten desperate for someone to fucking touch him hm? taking all the attention away from lele, having both of us on you and yet you still want more. how slutty.” jisung grumbled to the two boys on him.

taeyong whined, both the words and the first of the younger’s fingers pushing into him. “hyungie...not a slut…”

jisung laughed, pressing in another finger and scissoring them to stretch taeyong. “no not a slut? but look how fucking gone you are, and i’m only using two fingers. you’re begging for more of me and chenle but you’re not a slut?”

taeyong mewled, hiding his face in jisung’s neck, slightly rolling his hips into jisung’s hand. he was about to say something, when sung pushed in the third finger and hit tae’s prostate.

taeyong gasped and whined, trembling on jisung’s lap, nearly at tears again. “yes m a slut just for you love it so much thank you hyungie need it so bad.” 

tae mumbled a slurred mess of words, but jisung and chenle understood what he was saying. jisung made sure that taeyong was properly stretched before pulling his fingers out.

taeyong whimpered at the loss, not liking the emptiness he felt after. jisung moves him so he was lying flat on his back with his head on the pillows.

chenle swooped down to kiss and suck on tae’s tongue, hands moving up to pinch his nipples again. tae was so distracted by chenle he didn’t realize until he pulled away that jisung had cuffed his hands to the headboard.

the two left him there watching as jisung shoves his tongue into chenle’s mouth, hands roaming to stroke at his cock and squeeze his ass. chenle moaned and ran his hands through sung’s hair, pushing himself forward as of to get more friction on his cock.

taeyong was breathing heavily watching the scene in front of him, and he was getting upset at not being part of it.

right before he voiced his displeasure, chenle pulled away with a string of spit connecting their tongues. he moved to straddle taeyong, ready to start the best part of the night.

jisung moved up behind chenle, grabbing taeyong’s cock and stroking him. taeyong moaned, needing more, needing to be full.

chenle rose up, and jisung helped push him down onto tae’s cock, sighing at the feeling of his hole being stretched again. taeyong in the other hand didn’t know how to feel at how hot and tight the smaller was, and not being able to move his hands had him frustrated.

chenle slowly bounced up and down on tae’s cock, not moving too much, just a couple inches before going back down. he swiveled his hips, moaning at tae’s cock brushing his prostate.

taeyong cried out, a few tears spilling again when jisung pushed three fingers back into taeyong’s hole. “my puppy and kitten look so pretty playing together. how does kitten’s cock feel baby?” jisung presses his body against chenle and rested his head on his neck, staring into taeyong’s eyes.

“hyung it feels so good, nice and full.” chenle whined out, starting to ride taeyong harder, rushing up higher and dropping down harder, both of them moaning when taeyong is fully inside chenle.

jisung pulled his fingers out, finally pulling his sweats off, having no underwear on. jisung grabbed the lube again and slicked his cock up. rising up on his knees so tae could see him above chenle, he held his dick and grinded it on taeyong’s hole, pressing against the entrance but never going in.

taeyong’s eyes welled up in frustration at not being full, pulling on his cuffs. “hyung want it inside!! please need it so bad don’t tease.” taeyong started begging for jisung’s cock, for jisung to fuck him.

“i’m going to be rough little one.” jisung warned him.

“please please please want it.” taeyong gasped.

jisung smirked, and finally pushed himself into him.

taeyong’s mouth dropped open, hands clenching at the feeling of being stretched thicker than the three fingers. chenle stopped moving to help taeyong adjust, just slowly circling his waist.

taeyong felt full, even without seeing it jisung was obviously thick. and when chenle clenching his hole around him he didn’t know what direction to push himself in.

jisung groaned as he bottomed out, stopping and waiting for taeyong. he pressed kisses into chenle’s neck while waiting.

“please move…” taeyong breathed out.

jisung pinched chenle’s side, another signal for him. chenle rose all the way up until tae’s head was nearly outside, and jisung pulled all the way out.

“ready kitten?”

taeyong nodded his head, eyes squeezed shut.

chenle slammed himself all the way down, while jisung thrusted his cock all the way in, hitting his prostate dead on.

taeyong screamed and immediately came inside chenle, shaking and crying.

“aw yongie you already came? that’s so cute.” chenle teases him, continuing to rise and then come back down, not letting taeyong relax. but then again neither was jisung.

“i told you i’d be rough baby, but we all can see how much you love it.” jisung chastised tae, still roughly fucking into taeyong, slow but hard.

taeyong shook, feeling so much at once. chenle’s hope was hot and tight, milking the cum out of him and dragging on his orgasm. jisung’s cock was pistoning inside him, hitting his prostate nearly every stroke, heightening the pleasure he felt.

jisung put one hand on tae’s waist, using it to pull tae’s body down faster on his cock, the other moving around to chenle’s front to wrap around his dick and stroke him. chenle whined, loving the feeling of being touched and full of cock and cum.

“are you close too puppy? i was playing with you earlier, must feel so ready to cum.” jisung whispered in his ears, just loud enough to be heard over taeyong’s cries.

chenle nodded, feeling so close but getting tired, not moving as fast or as hard. he whined, wanting to cum but couldn’t, it wasn’t enough yet. 

taeyong could barely comprehend what was going on feeling so overstimulated, the two having not stopped at all. he squinted through his tears, seeing lele grind and roll his hips desperately.

he tried his best to talk, and chenle somehow understood him through his slurred words. “lele please cum want to feel it on me need it so much want to taste it.” tae bucked his hips up as best as he could, to try to help lele more.

hearing tae’s words chenle whimpered, white hot pleasure shooting down his spine. but it still wasn’t enough.

“look at him, puppy. he’s so pretty when he cries, makes me want to ruin him. he wants your cum baby, look how desperate he is for it, all the way up there but his mouth is open as if it’ll get in his mouth. don’t you wanna see him covered in your cum, all marked up so everyone knows who he belongs to?” jisung whispered in his ear, but loud enough for taeyong to hear it to.

that did it for chenle. looking at how red and flushed and sweaty taeyong’s body was, he wanted it covered in another liquid. chenle clenched down on tae’s cock, stiffening up until he started trembling as he came. it shot out on ropes onto tae’s stomach, some even shooting up onto his chest and neck, but not in his mouth much to both of their dissatisfaction.

chenle slowly rode out his orgasm, his tiredness catching back up. he slowly slid himself off of taeyong then laid down next to him.

at this point jisung had slowed down to subtle hip thrusts, keeping taeyong stimulated but not enough to do much.

chenle seabed his fingers through his cum, gathering it up to stuck his fingers in taeyong’s mouth, loving the moans slipping past his lips.

jisung’s thumbs rubbed at taeyong’s hips, watching as chenle kisses taeyong, sharing and passing the cum around.

“sung-ah, i’m gonna go clean up and i’ll make us food okay?” chenle have taeyong one more kiss, and then one for jisung before getting up and going to the bathroom.

“ready to keep going baby?”

taeyong whimpered, but nodded, having been worked up again he needed to cum.

jisung slammed into him, punching taeyong’s breath out of him. tears fell out of his eyes and rolled down his cheeks, with his arms straining against the cuffs, wanting to touch jisung.

“hyung...hyungie, please want to touch you.” taeyong begged.

jisung groaned, watching taeyong’s flushes body as it reached for him, only to be held back. he looked to chenle, who got the key from the nightstand. he unlocked taeyong, setting the handcuffs down on the stand.

taeyong immediately reached up to hold on to jisung’s arms, grounding himself. sung was moving faster now, holding onto his waist, jerking taeyong up and down the bed. 

“kitty, you look so pretty crying. makes me want to hurt you.” jisung fake pouted, tilting his head, teasing taeyong.

jisung’s words made taeyong’s stomach tighten, but in a way that wasn’t an orgasm. and it was then that taeyong remembered the 3 glasses of water he had earlier before he came over to the dorm. his eyes widened in panic, jisung’s cock making him feel good but also pushing on his bladder, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold it for long.

“h-hyungie wait...have to pee…” taeyong mumbled out, jisung not understanding him.

“what was that little one?” jisung slowed down, grinding his duck into tae’s prostate, making taeyong panic more.

“hyung...need the bathroom.” taeyong spoke a little louder, and jisung heard this time, but he decided to play with him more.

“still can’t hear you kitten, speak up.” jisung took a hold of tae’s cock, red and leaking, giving him soft strokes.

taeyong grabbed his wrist, but didn’t even try to stop him, eyes wide and panting heavily. “hyung no! it’ll come out…” 

“what will come out baby? you gonna cum again?”

taeyong frantically shook his head, eyes closed and moaning. “hyung...i’ll pee”

“so do it.”

taeyong’s eyes flew open wide again, not believing his ears. “hyungie that’s embarrassing!”

jisung sped up his thrusting and his strokes on tae’s dick, making taeyong start sobbing as some came out.

“hyung it’s coming out!” taeyong held back as much as he could, but with all the stimulation jisung was giving him it wasn’t working.

“i don’t care. now piss, slut.” jisung slapped his face again, his other hand letting go of his dick to press down on tae’s bladder.

taeyong cried out, the slap distracting him and making him lose concentration on holding it. before he could stop himself he started pissing, the liquid pooling on his tummy before rolling down onto jisung and the bed.

taeyong cried freely now, embarrassed but feeling relieved at the decreasing pressure; it felt nearly as good as cumming does.

jisung let go of tae’s bladder and went back to stroking his cock, making taeyong pee faster and moan louder. taeyong ground his hips down against jisung, trying to get his dick in deeper. he mewled and whined as it all came out, a surprisingly large amount for only 3 glasses.

jisung lifted his hand up, wet with taeyong’s piss on it, and shoved two fingers in his mouth. “pissy little baby couldn’t hold it hm? disgusting.” jisung sneered at him, moaning at how tightly tae clenched around him at his words.

taeyong whined through jisung’s fingers, sucking on them like the good kitten he is. once his two fingers were clean, jisung pulled them out and wrapped his hand around tae’s throat. he squeezed softly, giving tae a chance to tell him no.

taeyong put both of his hands on jisung’s wrist, but just to pull it tighter around him and holding it there.

“please use your toy hyung...wanna be good..wanna be bred.” taeyong whispered just loud enough for jisung to hear him.

jisung growled and picked up the pace, moving hard and fast inside taeyong and tightening his hold on tae’s throat.

“aww baby wants to be bred, like a cumslut? look at you, messy with cum and sweat and piss but you still want more. naughty little kitten.”

jisung squeezed to where tae couldn’t breathe, and tae opened his mouth wide as of that would help. he threw his head back as his back arched up toward jisung, so close to cumming.

“hyung...want…...cum…” taeyong gasped out as jisung released his throat, the air rushing back to his lungs making him feel lightheaded. 

“no.”

tae’s eyes widen and he looked back at sung. “hyung please need it m so close kitten wanna cum.” taeyong cried, deep into subspace and wanting release but also wanting to be good for his hyung.

“i said no.”

taeyong was sobbing now, he was right on the edge of cumming, and it hurt so good having to hold it, but he needed to let go.

“you really wanna cum? you need it that bad?” jisung stopped his thrust and pulled up, taeyong reaching for him to pull him back so isn’t empty anymore.

“no hyung why’d you stop kitten was so close.” taeyong whined, before helping as jisung manhandled him on all fours, immediately sliding right back in.

“still so hot and tight kitten, pretty baby.” jisung spanked him, tae’s ass getting redder with each slap, and his moans getting louder.

“i wonder if lele can hear us downstairs, hear you being such a whore for me.”

taeyong mewled and mumbled nonsense, falling onto his chest and crying into the pillow. jisung pulled on his roots to pull his head up. “hold yourself up so i can hear you. so lele can hear you. i wonder if the others are back yet, maybe they’ll hear you too.”

taeyong moaned the loudest he had so far, the thought of the other dreamies hearing and knowing he’s being used by the youngest turning him on to no end.

“want them to hear hyung, want them to see the marks so they know who kitty belongs to.” taeyong moaned out, wanting to be seen or at least heard.

“fuck baby, all mine yea? my little kitten, my toy. you said you wanted to be bred baby? want my cum in you?” jisung grunted out, close at the thought of taeyong been seen as his by everyone else.

“yes yes yes hyung please want it want your cum kitten needs milk want my tummy to be full. hyungie please can kitten cum?”

jisung laughed breathlessly, and nodded his head. “yea baby cum for me. scream so lele can hear you bitch.”

taeyong shivered, the name hitting him hard. he tended up, tightening around jisung even more, before everything went white.

he screamed jisung’s name as he came, eyes rolling to the back of his head, panting heavily and whining at jisung milking his orgasm.

taeyong was shaking now, nearly violently at the continued thrusts jisung was giving him. his tongue was hanging out his mouth, one hand holding himself up just barely, the other moving down to rub his cock. jisung hit his prostate again and again, prolonging the pleasure and making taeyong see stars.

“fuck...ready for me baby?”

taeyong nodded and begged for his cum, so wound up it was all he could think about.

jisung thrusted in one last time, before cumming deep into tae, groaning. “yongie…”

the feeling of hot cum being shot into him made taeyong lock up his legs and cum for a third time, screaming out his hyung’s name again. his cum shot up so far it got on his chin.

jisung slowly pulled out, sighing as he saw his cum trickle out of tae’s hole and down his thighs.

jisung helped taeyong move to lie back down on his back, still breathing heavily.

“hyungie...kitten did good?” taeyong panted and reached for sung’s hand, jisung immediately grabbing both and pressing kisses all over tae’s face.

“kitten did so well, such a good boy for me and lele. you were perfect baby, everything i could ask for. you’re so pretty, beautiful i love you so much hyung.” jisung pulled tae to cuddle him, whispering all his words for taeyong to hear. taeyong blushed, hiding his face in sung’s neck. “i love you too sungie.”

jisung looked up as the door opened.

“well you guys sure had fun.” chenle giggled as he stepped into the room with a bowl of water and a towel. “go get new sheets and cleaned up, i’ll clean hyung.”

jisung stood up and gave chenle a loving kiss, heading to the bathroom to take a quick rinse and the. grab new sheets.

chenle turned to tae, who looked on the verge of falling asleep. “time to get clean hyung, can you sit up for me?”

it was about 20 minutes later that everyone was clean and new bed sheets were put down.

“i know i made some food but taeyong hyung is clearly tired so let’s just take a nap instead.” chenle suggested.

they moved taeyong to the middle of the bed, with them on each side of him, the bed just barely big enough for all 3.

“yongie?” jisung spoke up.

“hm?”

“i know this all went really fast and it might be a lot and you can say no but both lele and i really like you hyung. i meant it when i said i love you. so if you wanna, will you be our boyfriend?”

taeyong hesitated, but smiled and pulled the two closer.

“will you two be my boyfriends?”

chenle and jisung nodded frantically at the same time.

“of course hyung wel love you a lot.” chenle piped up from behind him.

“then yes i’ll be your boyfriend. now it’s nap time.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/egirlicious)
> 
>  
> 
> [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/kittielicious)


End file.
